


Chased

by Zygarde22



Series: Assorted Fantasy Romance Stories [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Impregnation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Outdoor Sex, Pheromones, Rape/Non-con Elements, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, female werewolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygarde22/pseuds/Zygarde22
Summary: There were very few things that could phase Alex Ingram, one of those things was being chased by an eight foot tall werewolf through the forest. Now at the whims of said werewolf Alex is finding he's stuck doing some...very interesting things with it.





	Chased

**Author's Note:**

> So like most of my works porn inspired this one, and I've been wanting to write a werewolf story for a while, so enjoy, I might make this a multi part story if the spark hits me again.

Alex didn’t really think his day would be out of the ordinary, he woke up at his usual time of 6:00 AM, brushed his teeth, combed his hair and gave himself a onceover in the mirror and go to work, common, everyday affair. He didn’t think he’d be when he decided to take his usual night time stroll he’d be running for his life, from what you might ask? A motherfucking Werewolf that’s what.

“Oh shit, oh fuck!” Alex yelled as he jumped over a fence in an attempt to outrun the giant wolf, he assumed it was a werewolf, cause otherwise he was getting chased by the world's most ambitious furry. When it looked like he was home clear, he learned why it was A: Not a good idea to counts one’s chickens before they hatch, and B: Why you always look at least ten steps ahead of yourself at all times, because much like in one of those old timey cartoons, Alex tripped and landed face first into the dirt, like a huge dumbass.

As the giant wolf got closer and closer Alex backed up into a tree and he was thinking about the situation at hand. This was how he was going to die, probably eaten alive or disemboweled or both; he was not sure which one was worse. Soon emerging from the shadows was his pursuer. Standing before him was probably something he’d never thought he’d see in his life, a real, true blue werewolf. It was large, the largest thing he’d ever seen, at least eight feet tall. Getting a good look at the thing he could make out a few things, one it was female, the very visible vulva and breasts were a very clear indicator of that, and the other was it was not attacking him, well not right away anyway.

“Um…hello.” Alex said tentatively as he tried not to move as much, least he provoke the giant wolf beast, this caught the beast’s attention as it walked right up to Alex and began to sniff and prod him with it’s nose. He froze like a deer caught in the high beams of an oncoming car (an apt comparison since he was being terrorized by a giant wolf.) He hitched slightly when the creature went further south and began to sniff his crotch.

“He-hey, don’t go there!” Alex said as the creature continued to sniff and mess with his crotch, it didn’t help that he could smell a kind of intoxicating musk wafting from the thing. It was muddying his mind, and making him, really, really fucking horny.  The wolf seemed to catch on because it soon started prodding at his now erect cock through his jeans. He tried to not let out a small groan as the creature began to lick the area with it’s elongated tongue

“S-stop!” Alex said weakly as the wolf used one of it’s clawed fingers to rip his belt in half allowing for his pants to be easily yanked down, his cock was erect and bulging through his briefs, this piqued the wolf’s interest as it began to lick his cock with a new-found enthusiasm. Alex could only stand there and weather the machinations of an apparently horny werewolf. It was apparently not satisfied with just doing things over his underwear, as it soon ripped his briefs right off his body freeing his erect member from it’s fabric prison and allowing it to hang out in all its glory.

Alex was surprised at how good it felt to get a blowjob from a werewolf. The creature had a kind of delicateness to it that you wouldn’t except from a giant wolf beast. It’s tongue wrapping around the tip of his shaft as it sucked him off. He could feel he was getting close to his edge as he felt his knees go slightly weak..

“Fu-fuck.” Alex said and as if on instinct he grabbed the creatures head and using as much force as he could muster shoved it all the way down his shaft. Soon glob after glob of his sticky seed was sent down the creature’s throat, which it happily drank up. A few seconds passed and his now flaccid cock emerged from the creature’s snout and the wolf was happy about this, judging by it’s wagging tail. Alex had done many weird things in his life but, this took the cake for the weirdest, no one and he meant absolutely no one was going to believe that he had gotten sucked off by a fucking werewolf, and speaking of fucking werewolves, it looked like the one he was dealing with was not done with him, not by a longshot.

Without warning the beast turned itself around presenting its furry butt front and center to Alex. From it’s pussy he could smell that intoxicating musk, and it was stronger than ever.  Shaking its hindquarters ever so seductively at Alex he contemplated whether he should do what he almost certainly knew the wolf wanted him to do.

“Do I really wanna do this?” Alex asked himself, when he heard the werewolf growling at him, he swallowed his fear and trepidation, lining the creature’s ass up with his cock he took a deep breath and placed his cock on the preservice of the werewolf’s pussy. Taking one last deep breath he buried his cock deep into the creature’s waiting sex making it let out a howl of pleasure.

“God I can’t believe I’m doing something like this.” Alex said as he fucked the werewolf with a slight vigor. Each pump caused the creature to howl with pleasure. He was not sure why he was doing this but, everything else up to this point was weird, so why not fuck a werewolf. As he continued to do this he grabbed the creature by it’s hips, increasing his speed, each thrust making him groan. He was getting close to his limit. With one final thrust he let out a groan as he flooded the creatures snatch with his seed. Globs of it came pouring out of her, slumping over the creature he was breathing heavily. It turned to him and gave him a loving lick on his face. Exhausted he fell asleep, he was not sure how he woke up at home, or if what had happened was a dream, but Alex just sort of put what happened in the back of his mind. Until about nine months later when he got a text on his phone from a number he didn’t recognize.

“The hell?” He asked as he looked at the text it read as such.

‘ _Thanks for the good time, I hope your daughter gets to meet you someday._ ’ He was perplexed until he saw the photos that came with the text, one was of some women with brown hair holding a little girl with his hair color that he didn’t recognize, but the other told him all he needed to know, it was of that werewolf that attacked him. He was not sure how to react to this. He did ask one thing though.

Why is my life so damn weird?” he asked  to no one in particular.


End file.
